Change of Heart
わり |jpname = 心変わり |jphira = こころがわり |phon = Kokorogawari |image = ChangeofHeart-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 04031928 |passcode = SBYDQM8B |lore = Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. |delore = Wähle ein Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert (unabhängig von der Position). Kontrolliere das Monster bis zum Ende deines Spielzugs. |itlore = Prendi il controllo di 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario fino alla fine del turno. |ptlore = Escolha 1 monstro no Campo do seu adversário e controle-o até o final do seu turno. |splore = Selecciona y controla 1 monstruo del adversario (sin importar su posición) en el campo hasta el final de tu turno. |jplore = 相手フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体を選択して発動する。このターンのエンドフェイズ時まで、選択したモンスターのコントロールを得る。 |chlore = 选择对方的场上的1只怪兽。直到发动回合的结束阶段得到选择的卡的控制权。 |ddslore = Use enemy's strongest monster |edslore = Select and control 1 opposing monster (regardless of position) on the field until the end of your turn. |tsclore = A spell that can take over a monster on the opponent's field. The affected monster is put under control. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN168 - UR) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN060 - UR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN037 - R/SFR) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN124 - ScR) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-060 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-032 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-030 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-032 - C) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E060 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E030 - C) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F060 - UR) Deck de Démarrage Joey (DDJ-F030 - C) Deck de Démarrage Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR032 - C) Deck de Démarrage Pégasus (DDP-F030 - C) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR030 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR037 - R/SFR) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR124 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE168 - UR) Metal Raiders (MRD-G060 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE032 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE030 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE037 - R/SFR) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE124 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT168 - UR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I060 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT032 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT030 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT037 - R/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT124 - ScR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P060 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT032 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT030 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP168 - UR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S060 - UR) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S030 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP032 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S030 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP030 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP037 - R/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP124 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP168 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-135 - SR) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-32 - C) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-28 - C) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-60 - UR/UPR) Vol.5 (UR/UPR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-22 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR168 - UR) Metal Raiders (MRD-K060 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR030 - C) |eds_sets = Gate Guardian (Common) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Gate Guardian (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard Joey Standard Dark Ceremony All Spells (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Secret Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 Pack 9 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 012, 013, 016, 026, 085, 118, 129 |misc1 = Female |action1 = Changes control |tscdc = 255 |dordc = 80 |tscnumber = 784 |dornumber = 732 |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden |wc6dp = 0 |edsstatus = Limited |sddstatus = Limited |wc5status = Forbidden |wc6status = Forbidden |database_id = 4860 }}